Tanya na vila oculta da nevoa
by Vhcsatan
Summary: O que aconteceria se em vez de renascer em um mundo de magia, ser X enviasse Tanya para o mundo naruto? Veja como ela vive nesse novo mundo, enquanto tenta sobreviver as armações da existência X, na vila conhecida como a mais sangrenta no mundo ninja.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota do autor**

Esse é um rascunho da historia que estou tentando criar.

Por de sua opinião, conselhos, dicas ou idéias, todas elas serão bem vindas.

 **Tanya na vila oculta da nevoa**

Pov-Tanya

Quando eu acordei não conseguia mover meu corpo, tentando entender o que poderia estar acontecendo me esforcei para lembrar o que tinha acontecido. As palavras surgiram na minha cabeça.

' Serás enviado a um mundo não científico, onde nascera como uma mulher e conhecerá a guerra. '

Quando me lembrei dessas palavras pude entender que havia renascido em um mundo não científico, se não mágico. Um lugar onde existia guerra. Isso significa que sou uma garota e, além disso, um bebê?

Eu só podia pensar 'Maldito seja o diabo! Maldita seja existência X. '

Tanya 5 anos

Bom agora me deixe dar um relatório da minha condição atual. Meu nome é Tanya Horiuchie atualmente vivo em um orfanato e abandonada ainda por cima. Meu pai era um soldado sem clã, que morreu em combate, embora aqui sejam chamados de ninjas e bom, minha mãe engravidou antes de casar com meu pai. Assim que fui abandonada.

Além disso, esse é um mundo onde a magia existe sobre o nome de Chakra. Eu fui agraciada com uma grande quantidade de chakra em meu corpo. Graças à intervenção do diabo.

Infelizmente nasci em um país militarista que ainda se recuperava de várias guerras civis e por isso tinha falta de ninjas. Todas as crianças que demonstravam algum talento eram obrigadas a servir. O lugar era no país da Água, chamado por muitos como A Vila Oculta da Névoa Sangrenta.

O orfanato que tinha me acolhido, como muitos, não tinha condições de manter seus órfãos bem alimentados e cuidados. Por isso quando os ninjas vieram testar os talentos dos órfãos eu me escrevi para entrar na academia ninja imediatamente. Isso faria com que os meus instrutores acreditarem que estava ansiosa para servir a vila e poderiam me dar um melhor tratamento.

Durante meu treinamento na academia eu fui à melhor da turma, treinava e estudava em todos os momentos possíveis e meus esforços deram resultados. Consegui pular alguns dos cursos e ser escolhida para instruir os novos recrutas civis.

Esses recrutas eram civis com talento duvidoso e que estavam sendo observados se poderiam se tornar ninjas ou não. Minha missão era colocar esses recrutas no limite, para que seus talentos fossem revelados.

A vila da névoa era estrema mente severa quanto ao seu treinamento e por isso eu fui extremamente rigorosa com o treinamento daqueles sobre mim, utilizado os princípios militares. Quanto maior a habilidade esses cadentes tivessem, melhor seria minha avaliação.

"Atenção! Todos vocês que entraram em nossa magnífica academia ninja da vila da Névoa Oculta. Felicitações!" Eu disse aos novos recrutas durante meu discurso.

"Eu sou Tanya Horiuchie serei sua instrutora. Vou ser sincera com vocês, nossa vila necessita severamente de ninjas e demanda por melhores resultados."

Era de conhecimento comum que nossa vila passava por momentos difíceis. Mesmo com nossa nova líder que tentava melhorar as condições do país, as políticas dos líderes anteriores e as guerras civis deixaram nós em condições muito ruins tanto internamente quanto externamente.

"Mas quero tranquilizá-los dizendo que não espero nada de vocês. Só para deixar claro, meu trabalho é impedir que nossa vila gaste recursos valiosos em incompetentes. Considerando nossa situação, permitir gastos com inúteis e incompetentes é um ato de traição."

"Vou dar 48 horas para aqueles que são incapazes se retirarem, aqueles que ficarem serão transformados em membros úteis para nossa grande vila ou morreram tentando."

"Novatos bem vindos ao inferno."

Depois desse discurso eu comecei o treinamento dos recrutas e embora tenha havido alguns problemas menores ao longo do caminho eu me formei na academia e recebi felicitações por ter o maior número de cadentes aprovados.

pov-Lehrgen

Meu nome é Lehrgen um ninja responsável por colher informações. Atualmente estou extremamente preocupado com um dos alunos que acabaram de se formar na academia, seu nome Tanya.

Eu encontrei com a garota apenas três vezes, mas isso foi o suficiente para deixar uma profunda impressão em mim. Na primeira vez foi na sala de aula, ela era bem mais jovem que seus colegas, mas mostrou inteligência e habilidade acima da de seus colegas.

A segunda vez foi durante seu discurso para os novos recrutas civis. Nosso país estava em uma grave falta de ninjas e ela demonstrou um grande conhecimento disso além de grande vontade em ajudar a vila. Na verdade era muito cativante assistir a uma garotinha loira de 7 anos fazendo um discurso desses.

Mas foi o meu terceiro encontro que gravou seu nome na minha mente. Quando eu estava passando pelo campo de treinamento eu vi a garota tentando abrir a cabeça de um dos cadentes que estava se recusando a seguir suas ordens.

Quando consegui impedi-la e perguntei o que ela estava fazendo, ela respondeu simplesmente que estava aplicando disciplina de acordo com o manual Shinobi e eliminando alguém que tinha feito insubordinação. Ela estava certa é claro, mesmo entre as outras vilas nosso manual Shinobi era um dos mais brutais.

A alguns anos atrás, antes da reforma das políticas da vila, suas ações seriam parabenizadas e elogiadas, mas agora nossos ninjas mais novos eram ensinados a ter um pouco de valor pela vida. Mesmo assim eu só tinha visto uma pessoa tão implacável com essa idade Zabuza, o demônio da névoa oculta.

A partir desse dia eu passei a ficar atento com essa garota, afinal não poderia deixar que a história se repetisse.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

pov-Tanya

Depois de me formar na academia fui designada para uma equipe e enviada para o teste de promoção. Nossa missão era localizar e exterminar um pequeno grupo de bandidos, a dois dias da aldeia.

Por causa do declínio do poder militar da nossa vila surgiu um grande grupo de bandidos, assim como ninjas desonestos que desertaram da nossa vila, durante as guerras civis e se tornaram foras da lei. Por isso missões de caça e extermínio eram comuns, mesmo entre os recém formados.

Nos deveríamos enfrentar bandidos comuns, civis que se tornaram bandidos sem nenhum treinamento real. A dificuldade real seria localizar sua base e impedir que fugissem.

Avançamos rapidamente pela floresta, nosso sensei ficaria na orla, esperando nossa volta com os corpos, como prova. Como a maior parte do nosso país, esse lugar estava coberto por névoa, o que tornava o rastreamento mais difícil, mas tornava nossa ocultação mais fácil.

Depois de localizar nosso alvo, uma caverna com sinais de atividade humana, decidimos observar antes de decidir nosso curso de ação. Infelizmente foi aí que as coisas começaram a dar errado, de dentro da caverna saíram quatro homens, que apesar da aparência desgastada eram obviamente ninjas desonestos.

Meus membros de equipe entraram em pânico quando perceberam a seriedade da situação e revelaram nossa presença. Embora eu estivesse amaldiçoado a situação, não poderia realmente culpá-los, eles ainda eram crianças imaturas, que apesar do treinamento essa seria sua primeira missão real.

Eu rapidamente avaliei a situação, nos não poderíamos fugir, o inimigo provavelmente nos alcançaria rapidamente. Meus companheiros seriam apenas peso morto em uma luta e não serviram sequer para forragem de canhão.

Portanto ordenei que seguissem o melhor plano de ação possível.

"Corram, avisem o sensei e tragam reforço! Rápido, eu vou segura-los!" Eu ordenei enquanto arremessava shurikens e kunais em direção a nossos oponentes.

Meus companheiros hesitaram por um segundo, mas perceberam que não poderiam fazer nada e obedeceram. Meus oponentes tentaram seguir meus companheiros, mas eu os impedi com um ataque de kunais amarradas a papéis bombas.

Quando meus companheiros desapareceram de vista não pude deixar de dar um sorriso. Imediatamente arremessei bombas de fumaça e me escondi em meio a névoa. Eu nunca tive a intenção real de lutar de frente com essas pessoas, eu apenas queria ganhar tempo.

Embora estivesse em menor número, eu ainda poderia sair viva e com conquistas, se eu não fosse cercada e resistisse até os reforços chegarem. Utilizado a Técnica da Ocultação na Névoa, aumentei a densidade da névoa já existe e me esconder.

Esses caras não sabiam quantos reforços estavam chegando, nem quanto tempo eles teriam antes deles chegarem. Entre me capturar e fugir eles cometeram o erro de hesitar na decisão, agora estavam cercados por névoa e eu tinha a vantagem.

Mesmo assim foi uma luta dura, matei o primeiro deles em um ataque surpresa, imediatamente os outros vieram atrás de mim. Eu os levei até uma área onde já tínhamos armado armadilhas, para que os bandidos e graças a isso consegui ferir gravemente outro.

No final meus ferimentos estavam se acumulando, de repente um deles conseguiu se aproximar de mim e me atacar com a espada, no momento em que ele me atingiu eu explodi, arrancando seus braços e o deixando inconsciente.

O último sobrevivente olhou para a situação ao redor, dois de seus companheiros estavam gravemente feridos, um estava morto, o inimigo tinha se suicidado, espalhado suas entranhas por toda parte e reforços inimigos poderiam chegar a qualquer momento. Ele rapidamente decidiu fugiu deixando seus companheiros para trás.

Quando ele finalmente desapareceu, eu me movi. Obviamente eu não tinha realmente me explodido, no meio da confusão utilizei o restante do meu chakra para fazer a técnica de substituição, colocar o corpo do ninja morto com vários papéis bombas no meu lugar, enquanto eu ficava no lugar do cadáver.

Quando o sensei finalmente chegou com meus companheiros, eu estava tentando tratar minhas feridas enquanto sofria com a perda de sangue, coberto pelo sangue do cadáver explosivo. Depois de me dar os primeiros socorros, minha equipe recolheu os corpos dos ninjas e nos levaram de volta a vila.

Depois de chegar a vila e fazer nossos relatórios, recebi a recompensa dos ninjas mortos e fui premiada com algumas técnicas ninjas da vila. Além disso fui informada que seria transferida para uma equipe mais avançada, mas que temporariamente teria férias até ser realocada.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

pov-Tanya

Depois daquele incidente eu utilizei minhas férias para dominar as novas técnicas que tinha adquirido, chicote de água, espada de drenagem que passaram a fazer parte do meu arsenal.

Quando minhas duas semanas de folga acabaram eu fui convocada diante de um dos responsáveis pela alocação dos ninjas. Quando cheguei lá e me foi apresentada minha próxima atribuição eu quase não pude resistir a saltar de alegria.

Eu tinha adquirido um trabalho na retaguarda e não só isso, mas trabalharia com um membro de um antigo clã, o que me ajudaria acender na minha carreira ninja. O trabalho aparentemente era ajudar no desenvolvimento de uma nova técnica e eles precisavam de pessoas jovens e com grandes reservas de chakra. Nesse momento eu não sabia no inferno em que estava me metendo.

Quando fui escoltada até o local indicado, a primeira coisa que me chamou a atenção eram as crateras no terreno em volta da casa. Quando conheci meu novo chefe, o Doutor Sehugel, minha intuição começou a reagir e quando os testes começaram ficou totalmente provado que o homem era um gênio louco.

A nova técnica que ele estava desenvolvendo era realmente incrível na teoria, mas na prática era uma bomba relógio que tinha o péssimo hábito de explodir no rosto do usuário.

Segundo sua idéia, mudando a forma com que o chakra circulava no corpo utilizado selos, era possível manifestá-lo fisicamente com enorme poder e ao mesmo tempo aumentar as capacidades físicas do usuário, com o único efeito colateral o gasto continuo de chakra enquanto a técnica estivesse ativa.

Na prática qualquer distração do usuário durante a técnica e mudanças no fluxo de chakra acarretaria na explosão do selo e ferimentos que iam de leves, a perda de membros. Depois de várias falhas, comigo recebendo vários ferimentos, que eram curados por ninjas médicos apenas para me mandarem de volta para os testes, eu estava chegando ao meu limite.

Depois de enviar vários relatórios para os responsáveis, falando sobre a insegurança da técnica e sua dificuldade os supervisores finalmente decidiram que a obtenção da técnica não valia os custos da pesquisa e a ocupação de vários ninjas.

Quando recebi essa notícia, não pude deixar de dar pulos de alegria em meu quarto. Infelizmente minha alegria durou muito pouco, no dia seguinte o doutor veio a sua equipe e a mim com um enorme sorriso e um olhar que me deu arrepios.

"Boas notícias, eu finalmente consegui conclui o selo e vamos fazer o último teste agora, antes que fechem o projeto." Todos nós recuamos um passo, esse selo vinha dando muitos defeitos, aparentemente eu fui à única que consegui chegar perto de fazer essa coisa funcionar. Todos sabiam que não seria algo consertado em uma noite.

Infelizmente como pessoas subordinadas a ele éramos obrigados a seguir suas ordens. Depois de receber olhares de compaixão do resto da equipe eu peguei os novos selos e os coloquei nos meus braços.

Foi apenas depois de ativá-los que percebi que esses selos tinham o formato de crucifixos. Não pude deixar de sentir um frio na espinha.

"Doutor, como foi que você descobriu como fazer o selo funcionar?" Eu perguntei com uma pequena esperança de estar errada.

"Foi em um sonho, eu vi essas formas e ouvi a voz do criador, me dizendo para espalhar sua marca e seu nome!" Ele disse parecendo cada vez mais louco, mas não poderia culpá-lo, ele era apenas uma pessoa que tinha sido enganada pela existência X.

Quando tentei desativar os selos, as coisas começaram a dar errado, meu chakra começou a ser sugado rapidamente e as marcas do selo começaram a queimar e enquanto eu gritava de dor e agonia eu perdia consciência, mas antes de desmaiar eu consegui ouvir a maldita existência X.

'Você carregará minha marca nesse novo mundo e espalhará meu nome! Quando for utilizar esse novo poder orara por mim!'

Quando acordei ainda estava de pé no local de testes e ouvi alguém falar com minha voz, enquanto meu corpo se enchia de poder.

"O meu senhor! Mostre seu poder para esses humildes servos! Mostre o poder de seu glorioso nome!" Só depois eu percebi que era eu quem estava dizendo isso. Aquele maldito demônio realmente me fez reverenciar seu nome!

Depois disso, foram feitos vários testes para observar o desempenho do selo, que tinha ficado marcado permanente na minha pele. Os resultados tinham sido tão bons quanto se esperava, mas apenas eu parecia capas de usá-lo e quando ativava a capacidade começava a sofrer a influência da maldita existência X.

Mesmo o doutor disse que eu tinha sido escolhida pelo Deus e que não tinha outra pessoa capaz de utilizar o selo. Quando outro teste foi exigido o ninja que utilizou o selo morreu em uma enorme explosão de chakra.

Depois de várias missões diferentes para testar minhas habilidades, onde tive que rastrear e exterminar vários ninjas desonestos. Eu fui chamado para ser mandada para a guerra, estavam enviando vários ninjas para ajudar o país vassalo o Império e eu tive o azar de ser uma das escolhidas.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

pov-terceiro

Durante o tempo em que a vila da Folha ainda estava em paz, uma batalha sangrenta era travada entre a República de François vassalo do país da Terra e o Império vassalo do país da Água.

Ninjas dos dois países foram enviados, para ajudar as tropas de seus aliados. O lugar do campo de batalha era chamado o Reino, mas era conhecido pelos soldados como o inferno na terra.

Embora tanto o República, quanto o Império, não possuíssem uma vila ninja, ambos tinham o apoio de pequenos clãs. Para a melhor utilização esses ninjas de clãs, eles eram divididos como equipes de três sobre o comando de um ninja da névoa.

pov-Tanya

Hoje eu cheguei no império, junto com os outros ninjas da Névoa e nos apresentamos ao comandante do exército imperial.

O comandante Kurt Rudersdorf era um homem grande com cerca de 50 anos. Ele parecia ter presenciado muitas batalhas e sua maneira de agir deixava claro que era um líder competente. Isso foi uma das poucas coisas tranqüilizadoras, um comandante incompetente poderia ser muito mais assustador do que qualquer inimigo.

Quanto aos meus subordinados, não era uma notícia animadora. Por causa da falta de ninjas nesse país, teria que lidar com algumas crianças treinadas por clãs, que tinham o mesmo nível de estudantes que acabaram de sair da academia.

Eu esperava que esses três não me causassem mais problemas do que ajuda.

pov-Viktoria

Eu sou uma ninjas que acabou de passar no teste do clã, mas por causa da falta de ninjas em nosso país e a guerra contra a República, eu estaria sendo convocada pelo exército.

Como muitos de nós não tínhamos experiência de combate, nos seríamos colocados sobre o comando de ninjas da Névoa. Eu tinha ouvido boatos sobre meu comandante e suas incríveis habilidades, sendo bastante respeitado entre os outros ninjas.

Quando conheci nossa capitã de equipe, minha primeira impressão dela foi

'Vampiro'. Ela nos observou com seus aterrorizantes olhos, era como um gato olhando para um rato.

A verdade é que eu nunca quis realmente ser uma ninja, mas uma vez que tinha nascido com talento eu fui recrutada. Mesmo assim, agora que estava aqui eu me esforçaria ao máximo, pela minha família.

pov-Tanya

Meus novos subordinados consistiam em três jovens ninjas. Depois de me apresentar e lhes dar um sorriso encorajador, eu os levei para dar uma volta nos campos de batalha com a missão de resgatar feridos.

Embora eles tivessem voltado pálidos, cobertos de lama e sangue e Viktoria tivesse vomitado no meio do caminho. Eles ainda poderiam ser úteis.

pov-Viktoria

Durante uma missão, alguns dias depois, as coisas estavam difíceis. Os dois exércitos tinham chegado a um impasse, flechas choviam nos dois lados, assim como rochas e bombas atiradas de catapultas. Onde já havia existindo uma floresta agora era apenas um campo queimado.

Nossa equipe estava na linha de frente, tentando dar apoio para nossos soldados, mas os soldados inimigos não eram fáceis e faziam chover flechas sobre nós.

Harald e Kurst estavam me dando cobertura, enquanto eu resgatava alguns feridos. Mesmo assim estávamos nos tornando alvos dos arqueiros inimigos.

"Droga! As coisas estão ficando difíceis! Quais são as ordens da capitã?" Eu ouvi Kurst gritando pelo rádio.

"N- Não podemos recuar sob hipótese alguma."Eu respondi, antes de rapidamente utilizar uma técnica de substituição para me esquivar de fragmentos de rochas que caíam do céu.

De repente eu ouvi a voz da comandante.

"Crentes, tenham fé na benção do Senhor, pois Ele não nos abandonará! Conceda o poder para me livrar dos inimigos da pátria!" Ela disse, antes de atirar uma enorme quantidade de chakra em nossos inimigos, criando uma enorme explosão.

"Já que tem tempo para conversar afiada, façam tudo para sobreviver." Ela disse se aproximando de mim. "Somos ninjas. Se nossos superiores dão uma ordem, nos a cumprimos." Ela terminou.

Desde meu primeiro encontro minha opinião sobre ela mudou um pouco. A ninja da névoa, Tanya Degure. Em meio à chuva de flechas, rochas e bombas, ela corria com nobreza. Uma espécie de fada do campo de batalha.

pov-Tanya

Hoje estávamos no alto de uma pequena montanha, observando os movimentos dos inimigos. Quando percebi um grupo de soldados inimigos avançando pela planície, eu dei a ordem para meus subordinados.

"Inimigo nas planícies, preparar flechas explosivas. Fogo!" Eu disse enquanto disparava as minhas próprias.

De repente uma enorme rocha veio em nossa direção, rapidamente nos esquivamos. Mas dois dos meus subordinados avançaram na tentativa de destruir as catapultas.

"Garotos, voltem já para cá. Nossa missão é de contenção inimiga via ataques de longa distância." Eu ordenei pelo rádio. Mesmo assim eles desobedeceram minhas ordens e avançaram para atacar as catapultas, dizendo besteiras sobre ser sua oportunidade.

Quando voltamos para nossa base no acampamento, eu anunciei que os garotos seriam mandados de volta para suas casas. Eu lhes expliquei que o exército não precisa de ninjas que não poderiam seguir ordens e que eles deveriam ser gratos.

Mesmo assim esses idiotas decidiram me desobedecer mais uma vez e se negaram a sair. Eu estava quase perdendo o controle e os espancado alí mesmo, quando percebi Viktoria nos observando. Como uma líder de equipe eu não poderia ser vista perdendo a calma. Esses garotos tinham dito que para eles só haveria vitória ou morte, eu daria um jeito neles.

Alguns dias depois, Viktoria e eu estávamos voltando para base depois de várias horas no campo de batalha. A garota estava crescendo a uma boa velocidade e sabia seguir ordens, com um pouco mais de trabalho e ela se tornaria uma boa subordinada.

De repente recebemos um aviso pelo rádio, pedido para nos reunirmos na tenda de comando. Um pedido de ajuda tinha vindo de um grupo de ninjas que estava sendo suprimido por ninjas inimigos.

Sinceramente eu não queria aceitar essa missão, era muito provável que os nossos já estivessem mortos quando chegássemos lá e eu não queria essa mancha na minha ficha. Até mesmo tentei utilizar o cansaço de Viktoria como desculpa para não ir, más a garota parecia determinada a me seguir.

A única coisa boa foi que me destacaram mais dois ninjas experientes para me acompanhar na missão. Infelizmente assim como presumi nossos ninjas tinham sido abatidos antes de chegarmos, mas comuniquei a equipe.

"Como vocês ouviram pelo rádio, nos infelizmente não chegamos a tempo. Mesmo assim temos que fazer essa viagem valer apena." Eu disse enquanto avançamos.

"Mas capitã estamos em menor número, não dá para lutar contra todos eles." Meus subordinados disseram.

"Fiquem caímos, eles acabaram de utilizar muito chakra uma técnica de destruição em larga escala, para derrotar nossos aliados. Além disso, segundo nossa inteligência, eles estão esgotados com as batalhas que tiveram até agora e se dividiram em grupos menores para perseguir nossos ninjas. Vamos atacá-los antes que se reagrupem então nossas chances não são pequenas." Eu disse os acalmado.

Com isso a moral voltou a subir. Antes de nós envolvermos em batalha eu dei os últimos detalhes.

"Eu vou cuidar da metade deles, vocês três cuidem do resto" Depois disso fui em direção aos inimigos.

Pegando meu arco eu rapidamente disparei flechas explosivas contra meus inimigos, mas suas defesas eram mais difíceis do que pensei. Para ganhar vantagem comecei a ativar o selo.

"Rogo eu a Deus: Ó, Senhor, salve minha pátria." E ganhei velocidade, rapidamente me aproximando de meus inimigos, enquanto me esquivava de suas flechas.

Quando a oportunidade aparecia, eu disparava minhas flechas. Quando me aproximei o suficiente, peguei minha espada e ataquei o comandante, mas só consegui decapitar um de seus subordinados.

Depois disso, rapidamente voltei a ganhar distância, enquanto abatia mais três com minhas flechas. Eles rapidamente tentaram me alcançar, mas quando se aproximaram o suficiente, tudo que conseguiram pegar foi um clone. Eu já tinha me afastado e estava rapidamente reunindo meu chakra.

"Ó, Senhor, salvai a pátria de todos os invasores hereges. Ao final de nossa longa jornada haveremos de chegar a terra prometida!" E com essas palavras eu lancei uma enorme quantidade de chakra concentrado em uma pequena esfera, que explodiu em uma enorme bola flamejante, destruindo a todos eles.

pov-Viktoria

Alguns dias depois eu recebi péssimas notícias. Harald e Kurst que tinha sido transferido para protegerem um abrigo tinha sido mortos. Depois de receber a notícia, me pediram para informar a capitã.

"Capitã tenho um relatório para você, os ninjas Harald e Kurst..." Antes que pudesse terminar, ela falou.

"Foram mortos? Demorou mais tempo do que esperava." Seu tom de voz não demonstrava nenhuma emoção, como se ela estivesse falando sobre o tempo e isso me deu calafrios na espinha.

"Você já sabia que isso ia acontecer?" Eu perguntei, temendo a resposta.

"É óbvio. Um abrigo não se move e estava próximo a linha de frente. Um alvo perfeito para as catapultas. Era também o lugar perfeito para quem queria morrer." Ela disse, com um sorriso.

Foi nesse momento que jurei não desobedecer às ordens da capitã e nunca ficar do seu lado ruim.


	5. Chapter 5

Alguns meses depois de ter ido para o império, a guerra finalmente terminou. A República tinha se rendido e o Império saído vitorioso. Todas aquelas vidas de soldados e ninjas por um pedaço de terra parcialmente destruída, uma indenização pelos danos causados e alguns acordos comerciais vantajosos.

O gosto da vitória podia ser amargo, principalmente para aqueles que lutavam as batalhas. Felizmente o país da Água teve mais alguns benefícios e eu pude levar de volta para a vila da Névoa, dois ninjas de clã que tinha mostrado algum potencial.

Minha equipe agora era formada por mim, Viktoria e outro pequeno ninja, que tinha sido enviado para a minha equipe e mostrado potencial, Weiss.

Eu esperava que depois de treiná-los mais um pouco e deixar que tivessem um pouco mais de experiência, poderia levá-los comigo para fazer o exame Chunin. Portanto eu agora tinha dois subordinados e depois de um intenso treinamento, no mínimo eles fariam ótimos estudos humanos.

Viktoria era uma pessoa capaz que aprendia rápido, enquanto Weiss era um subordinado confiável que era bom em seguir ordens. Depois de algumas missões de diferentes tipos, para dar experiência real e treinar nossa coordenação em equipe, começamos a receber missões de nível B e A.

Com nosso trabalho em equipe, ficou mais fácil completar as missões, conseguir recursos e ter acessos a técnicas ninjas melhores. Nossas habilidades e equipamentos estavam em um constante progresso.

Aparentemente os ninjas da Rocha também tinham me dado um apelido, por causa do meu desempenho na guerra, embora não fosse muito agradável ' O Diabo do Reino '.

Então nossa relativa calma acabou, fomos convocados para cumprir uma missão de nível B, uma missão de espionagem e coleta de informações, no país das Ondas. Um pequeno país, próximo ao nosso, mas sem nenhum poder militar.

Nosso objetivo era coletar informações sobre Gato, um grande empresário no ramo dos transportes, mas que era suspeito de usar seus negócios legítimos para ocultar a venda de drogas e contrabando em vários países, incluindo o da Água.

Aparentemente ele estava utilizando o país das ondas como base para vários negócios ilegais, além de dar abrigo a ninjas desertores da vila da Névoa.

Nosso trabalho era coletar provas e informações sobre os ninjas escondidos, para que a vila pudesse armar um plano e atacar com um único golpe, acertando dois pássaros com uma única pedra.

Depois de nós armamos (pergaminhos com fuuma shurikens e uma besta para ataques a média distância, um arco e flechas com diferentes tipos de venenos), conferir nossos equipamentos (cada membro do meu time tinha uma espada curta, além do equipamento padrão ninja) e abastecer nossos mantimentos (comida, remédios, antídotos, disfarces, etc.), partimos em nossa missão.

O país das Ondas era um lugar muito agradável para os ninjas da névoa, muito parecido com nossa terra natal, água por todos os lados e normalmente encoberta pela Névoa. Não foi difícil nos infiltrar, tínhamos grandes habilidades dentro da água, tudo que tivemos que fazer foi levar o barco sem fazer barulho e esconde-lo no meio do porto.

Quando chegamos, mudamos nossas roupas para os disfarces e nos misturamos com a população local. Demorou algum tempo mas reunimos informações muito interessantes, aparentemente Gato estava tendo problemas com os locais, que tentavam construir uma ponte e se livrar do controle do gangster.

Não só isso mas eles tinham contratado Kakashi, o ninja que copia, para protegê-los, em contrapartida Gato tinha de algum modo contratado Zabuza, o demônio da névoa, para matar.

Em uma situação normal, se nos encontrássemos com qualquer um dos dois, nossa melhor chance seria fugir e mesmo assim não tínhamos garantia de sobrevivência. Mas agora nos tínhamos a chance de matar dois pássaros, se não três com uma única pedra.

Se Kakashi fosse derrotado, haveria uma grande chance de Zabuza estar gravemente ferido na batalha, os suficientes para podermos derrotam-lo e com ele fora Gato estaria desprotegido, três pássaros. Mas se Kakashi vencesse não poderíamos atacá-lo, poderíamos desencadear uma guerra entre as duas vilas, mesmo assim teríamos dois pássaros.

Nos nós escondemos na cidade ficando de olho no construtor de pontes, mas longe o bastante para não sermos detectados. Também foi uma boa maneira de conseguir inteligência sobre os novos ninjas da folha.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto 4

pov-Tanya

Alguns dias depois, enquanto observávamos Kakashi, percebemos que o momento tinha chegado, Zabuza tinha usando a técnica de ocultação da névoa, mas com nosso treinamento isso não era um problema, na verdade nós ajudou a nós esconder, enquanto fazíamos alguns preparativos.

Quando tudo estava pronto ocultamos nossa presença e assistimos a luta, tentando capturar cada detalhe que pudesse ser útil mais tarde.

O ninja com a máscara de rastreador parecia utilizar principalmente sua velocidade, além de técnicas de gelo. Seu corpo com certeza seria um bom material de pesquisa e, portanto valeria uma boa recompensa.

No caso do Zabuza só sua espada seria necessária como prova, o resto do corpo seria melhor destruído no local, como mandava o protocolo.

Se tivéssemos sorte, poderíamos levar o corpo do Kakashi, para pesquisa e a menos que estivesse enganada, o símbolo que o garoto de cabelo preto usava era dos Uchiha e seus corpos sempre tinham boas recompensas.

De repente durante a batalha surgiu um garoto loiro e impediu que o Uchiha fosse morto. Até agora a garota rosa tinha se mostrado uma decepção, eu queria ver se esse garoto poderia ter algum valor.

Durante a luta o mascarado apenas brincou com os garotos, uma ação extremamente estúpida, na minha opinião e quando ele finalmente derrubou o Uchiha, as coisas começaram a ficar estranhas. Chakra vermelho começou a emanar do loiro e a luta se inclinou para o lado dos folhas.

Kakashi conseguiu prender Zabuza com suas invocações e o garoto mascarado parecia ter desistido. Mas quando viu que Zabuza ia ser morto, recebeu o golpe para ele, sinceramente eu queria conseguir um subordinado assim, mesmo assim a vitória já era do Kakashi.

Parecia que só conseguiríamos o prêmio menor, embora ainda estivéssemos com sorte, Gato apareceu pessoalmente na ponte e parecia acreditar que um bando de alto intitulados ninjas, seriam o bastante para cuidar de um homem como Kakashi.

"Se preparem, Viktoria elimine Zabuza com uma flecha explosiva, Weiss capture Gato, eu vou pegar a espada e o corpo do mascarado." Eu rapidamente dei ordens, enquanto Zabuza matava os mercenários.

Nossas ações foram rápidas e cronometradas. Pulando das laterais da ponte onde nos mantivemos escondidos e jogando bombas de fumaça para tampar o a visão de Kakashi, nos saltamos para dentro da ponte. Eu usei ganchos presos a fios para pegar o garoto e a espada. Viktoria disparou uma flecha que se alojou no estômago de Zabuza, antes de explodir incinerando seu corpo e de mais uma dúzia de mercenários. Weiss capturou Gato e o prendeu com fios.

Toda a ação levou menos de três segundos, antes de pularmos da ponte e desaparecer em meio às águas sem olhar para trás. Quando chegamos ao barco que tínhamos preparado para a fuga, saímos normalmente nos misturando aos outros barcos de pesca e indo de volta para nosso país.

O registro da nossa missão foi mudado de A para S, Zabuza estava no topo da lista de procurados dos caçadores-ninjas. Além disso, recolhemos informações de membros de outra vila, eliminamos o corpo de Zabuza, trouxemos um corpo com várias características curiosas, capturamos Gato e o trouxemos vivo para interrogatório e principalmente recuperamos uma das sete espadas da vila.

Todas essas conquistas nos renderam muito respeito entre os ninjas da Névoa e nos permitiu ter aulas com alguns dos Jounins mais qualificados, além de acesso a várias técnicas secretas.

pov-Lehrgen

Eu estava atualmente no escritório da Mizukage, a líder da vila da Névoa, com vários membros do conselho tentando mostrar a razão a eles.

"Eu mantenho minha recomendação de não enviar a equipe de Tanya para o exame Chunnin." Eu disse.

"Graduada como a melhor da sua equipe aos 7 anos, nunca teve problemas disciplinares, a ambu relatou que possui lealdade a aldeia e garante a confidencialidade. Alguém que foi recomendada por todos os seus instrutores." O conselheiro militar leu o relatório.

Os exames Exame Chunnin estavam chegando e se Tanya fosse aprovada ela com certeza subiria rapidamente nas fileiras ninjas. A garota era realmente uma ótima ninja, mas era muito devota ao combate, se ela assumisse uma posição de poder o incidente de Zabuza poderia voltar a ocorrer.

"Bem, ela é realmente jovem, ainda vai fazer 9 anos. Talvez ainda não esteja pronta para essa responsabilidade?" Disse outro membro.

"De uma olhada na página 13 dos relatórios. Ela já está atualmente fazendo o trabalho de um Chunnin, mesmo durante seu tempo na academia ela já mostrava grandes habilidades de comando e liderança." Disse outro membro da equipe.

"E quanto ao resto da equipe?" Outro membro perguntou. Eu só pude sacudir a cabeça.

"Página 21, as habilidades da sua equipe estão a par com a de alguns outros Chunnin mais experientes, além disso, suas experiências em várias missões e conquistas mostram que tem grande discernimento sobre as prioridades." Disse a Mizukage.

"Com certeza ela é sua equipe tem as habilidades, mas a maioria das missões que eles fizeram foi de caça e extermínio. Depois de todos esses anos se o primeiro grupo que enviarmos causar um banho de sangue será terrível para nossa imagem." Eu disse para que eles reconsiderassem.

"Realmente, Tanya tem uma sede de sangue um pouco preocupantes, mas também segue ordens. Acredito que se deixar claro que não queremos derramamento de sangue desnecessário ela será capaz de se conter pelo bem da vila." Mizukage disse, pondo um fim no assunto.

pov-Tanya

Depois de voltar do país das Ondas, minha equipe tinha passado por um intenso treinamento utilizado os novos recursos que dispúnhamos, incluindo técnicas ninjas, equipamentos e até treinamento de chakra. Por isso agora estávamos mais mortais do que nunca.

Quando fui informada de que estaríamos indo representar nossa vila, nos Exame Chunnin não pude conter um sorriso. Isso seria uma grande chance de crescer não só na minha aldeia, mas também fazer aliados com outras vilas.

Claro que entendia o olhar de pânico no rosto de Lehrgen, quando ele trousse a notícia, ele era um homem bom que não gostava de ver crianças se matando, por isso quando estávamos partindo eu pedi que ele não se preocupasse e que faria minha aldeia orgulhosa, embora isso parece apenas deixá-lo mais nervoso. Realmente um bom homem.


	7. Chapter 7

pov-Tanya

Quando finalmente chegamos a vila da Folha, minha impressão do Fogo era que ele tinha uma grande quantidade de riqueza natural e o ambiente era agradável, mesmo assim aproveitamos o tempo de travessia para nos acostumar com o clima local.

A vila da Folha era uma bela cidade, que me lembrava o Japão, antigo com sua arquitetura. Sua comida também era nostálgica, mesmo assim tínhamos trabalho a fazer, como o reconhecimento da cidade e o planejamento das rotas de fuga. Mesmo quando estávamos em nossa vila, conhecer essas rotas era obrigatório na minha equipe.

Quando terminamos com o reconhecimento, começamos a coleta de informações com os habitantes locais. Se você soubesse prestar atenção, até mesmo boatos poderiam se mostrar úteis para entender a situação da aldeia.

Quando chegou o dia dos testes fomos para o lugar marcado, quando chegamos ao segundo andar vimos uma cena muito interessante, um monte de candidatos estavam tentando entra na sala errada e estavam sendo barrados por dois garotos. Eu até mesmo reconheci os três garotos da ponte do país das Ondas.

Mas sinceramente, esse teste também poderia ser conhecido como moedor de carne, se você não pode ver através de uma simples ilusão então você provavelmente vai ser morto. Quando o garoto na porta disse que se não conseguissem passar por ele era melhor desistir, eu não pude deixar de concordar.

Permitir que pessoas sem as habilidades mínimas exigidas para ser Chunnin participar do teste era tanto um desperdício de recursos humanos, quanto financeiro que tinha sido investido nelas. Eu só poderia pensar que seus professores eram incompetentes.

Quando a confusão acabou e eu recolhi as informações interessantes, nos fomos a sala onde seria o teste. Quando entrei algumas pessoas me observaram, algumas pareciam querer tirar sarro da minha idade, mas repensaram quando perceberam de que vila eu vinha.

Nos no sentamos e observamos a concorrência e isso incluía os garotos fazendo uma pequena cena na frente da sala, todos membros da folha. Pude conseguir informações ainda melhores da pequena luta entre um deles e o garoto da vila do som.

Quando o primeiro teste começou foi fácil, todos os membros da minha equipe saberiam responder, nosso desafio real era fornecer falsas informações para quem tentava copiar nossas respostas, eliminar o máximo de concorrentes possível, antes de começar a fase das lutas.

Quando chegou ao final do teste o aplicador nos ameaçou com a possibilidade de não podermos fazer o teste novamente para sempre, mas não fiquei impressionada, uma única vila não tem poder de decidir algo assim, portanto era obviamente um blefe.

Agora que a segunda parte do teste estava começando, era que as coisas realmente ficariam serias. Uma competição de sobrevivência na selva, eu realmente iria gostar disso, meu time havia se tornado especialista em emboscadas e eu já tinha um plano se formando na minha mente.

Quando a prova começou avançamos rapidamente em formação, precisávamos encontrar um bom lugar para emboscadas, já tínhamos combinado o plano e tudo o que restava era colocá-lo em prática. Nos tínhamos muita experiência em explorar territórios hostis e caça outros ninjas, era algo em que já nos acostumamos em fazer.

Depois de percorrer uma certa distância e ter começado a escurecer colocamos nosso plano em prática. Preparamos as armadilhas e agora tudo o que tínhamos que fazer era preparar a isca.

pov-terceiro

Um grupo de ninjas da cachoeira estava correndo na floresta no meio da noite, procurando alguma equipe descuidada, quando perceberam a luz de uma fogueira. Rapidamente eles se aproximaram, mas se mantiveram em guarda quanto a armadilhas, afinal eles já possuíam os dois pergaminhos eles estariam apenas checando por enquanto.

Um olhar rápido revelou uma pequena fogueira com uma garota de cabelo rosa de vigia. Foi fácil identificá-la como uma das iniciantes, atrás dela escorado a um tronco estava o moleque loiro de boca grande e do seu lado o de cabelo preto.

Um olhar mais atento mostrou que o de cabelo preto estava com a perna machucada, tinha manchas de sangue e usava uma tala. O resto da equipe também parecia bem desgastado e a garota mal mantinha os olhos abertos.

Com um único olhar e sorriso, todos concordaram em atacar. Capturar a garota e usá-la como refém parecia o mais fácil, se ela resistisse, eles a matariam e atacariam os garotos. Eles eram novatos e estavam em péssimo estado, seria fácil.

Dois deles avançaram rapidamente segurando kunais, enquanto o terceiro dava cobertura. No momento em que a garota ficou no alcance do ataque, o chão atrás deles se abriu e espadas surgiram, perfurando-os pôr traz, direto no coração.

Quanto ao companheiro que deveria fornecer cobertura? Estava olhando a cena de seus dois companheiros empalados e o idiota loiro segurando uma besta que tinha disparado a flecha que agora perfurava seu coração.

pov-Tanya

Os três ninjas das cachoeiras estavam mortos no momento em que os atingimos. Nos tínhamos armado algumas armadilhas no caso de algum deles escapar do ataque, mas foi desnecessário. Tudo saiu de acordo com o plano.

A maioria dos participantes acreditava que os novatos eram presas fáceis, portanto não foi difícil criar uma isca. Dois clones de água utilizado transformação como iscas, enquanto Weiss e eu nos escondíamos no subsolo, Viktoria se disfarçou como garoto loiro e escondeu uma besta, assim como o clone do outro garoto.

Rapidamente apagamos a fogueira e revistamos os corpos, encontrando os dois pergaminhos. Sinceramente, vocês não deveriam ter sido tão gananciosos. Enviado os clones na frente como batedores corremos rapidamente em direção a torre. Conseguimos chegar lá em segurança em poucas horas.


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto 6

pov-Tanya

Depois de chegarmos a torre, usamos os três dias restantes para descansar e observar os competidores que conseguiram passar pela segunda prova.

No quinto dia logo após o tempo limite fomos reunidos para receber as instruções da próxima etapa, mas devido ao grande número de pessoas que conseguiram chegar até aqui, foi determinado que tivéssemos lutas de um contra um para decidir quem passaria.

Exceto por algumas lutas a maioria foram normais, o que era aceitável levando em conta que muitos estavam esgotados da viagem pela floresta, mesmo assim consegui reunir algumas boas informações.

A primeira luta do nosso grupo foi Viktoria contra Sakura. Não ouve surpresa no resultado, a garota rosa estava esgotada e faltava habilidades necessárias para que pudessem ter alguma chance, foi nocauteada com a parte de trás da espada no começo da luta.

Weiss foi o segundo e enfrentou Choji, um garoto que durante a luta se transformou em uma bola de demolição. Infelizmente esse não foi o melhor lugar para mostrar suas habilidades, o espaço apertando impedia que ele manobrasse ou ganhasse velocidade e ele se rendeu depois de ser atingido pela técnica Liberação de Água - Campo de Calda Aprisionadora e ficar preso a parede.

A minha acabou sendo a última luta contra o ninja do som, o cheio de bandagens no rosto, Dosu. Antes de entrar no campo coloquei tampões de cera no ouvido, já tinha visto seu estilo de ataque no começo da primeira prova e não seria pega desprevenida.

Quando a luta começou eu ativei um genjutsu para paralisá-lo por um segundo e completei com a técnica decapitadora da névoa. Eu tinha utilizado o lado sem corte da lamina e atingido a lateral do pescoço, por isso ele apenas caiu inconsciente ao invés de perder a cabeça. Tinha recebido ordens de evitar derramar sangue.

Por fim foi revelado que a última etapa seria na forma de um torneio, onde seria mais importante demonstra nossas habilidades. Weiss teria uma luta a menos, tendo que lutar contra o Uchiha ou Gaara, ambos inimigos problemáticos. Viktoria lutaria contra Temari a garota com o leque, e eu lutaria contra Shikamaru.

pov-Kakashi

Quando chegou a segunda etapa da prova eu notei o time da vila da Névoa sentada em um canto. Todos eles pareciam bem e descansando, pareciam bem disciplinados e treinados, só podia esperar que não fossem sanguinários.

Durante as lutas eles pareciam estudar cada um dos participantes e suas técnicas e isso mostrava um grande nível de experiência. Eles não eram como os outros que estavam mais concentrados em torcer.

Mas o que realmente me chamou a atenção era a líder da equipe, ela não parecia não ter nem mesmo ter 9 anos, mas tinha olhos de um ninja que tinha estado em um verdadeiro campo de batalha.

As lutas do seu time não revelaram todas as suas habilidades, a garota que lutou contra a Sakura apenas utilizou técnicas básicas de esgrima, mesmo assim ficou claro que ela tinha boas habilidades de luta.

O garoto da névoa mostrou ter uma boa cabeça, utilizado o campo desfavorável para o oponente e incapacitá-lo e por fim a menina loira. Com genjutsu e sua grande velocidade, ela utilizou a técnica da espada decapitadora para vencer a luta. Ela era alguém para se temer, ficou claro que ela já tinha utilizado essa técnica para matar antes. Teria que avisar ao Naruto e Sasuke para terem cuidado com eles na próxima etapa.

pov-Tanya

Depois do anúncio, fomos analisar o terreno onde lutaríamos. Uma das fraquezas dos ninjas da névoa é que dependemos muito do terreno para poder utilizar nossas técnicas, um lugar como aquela arena, sem água disponível era desfavorável, junto com o terreno aberto que impedia o uso de emboscadas.

Portanto nos treinamentos que fizemos antes da última etapa, foram lutas em lugares abertos e sem água. Avaliamos todas as informações que tínhamos sobre nossos oponentes e que estratégias poderíamos utilizar.

Até que o dia da luta chegou. A primeira luta foi interessante, o garoto Naruto parecia estar aprendendo a utilizar o chakra, que tinha descoberto depois da nossa missão no país das ondas, ser de uma das Bijū, seladas dentro dele. E se não estivesse errada, o garoto Gaara era o mesmo.

Viktoria foi a próxima a lutar, seu confronto com Temari foi principalmente físico, espada contra leque. Foi uma luta bem equilibrada, mas por fim Viktoria venceu, Temari foi derrotada pelo veneno que tinha sido aplicado sobre a espada e entrado em seu organismo pelas pequenas feridas causadas durante a luta.

Eu seria a próxima. Meu oponente utilizava uma técnica problemática de controle da sombra, mas parecia não querer lutar. Sinceramente essas lutas não eram apenas sobre se tornar Chunnin, nossas performances poderiam influenciar diretamente o futuro de nossas vilas.

Quando o juiz deu início eu comecei um rápido ataques arremessando shurikens e kunais, mas o garoto era mais rápido do que parecia e escapou para a floresta. Eu rapidamente me afastei das árvores e usei a técnica Liberação de água - Tempestade Isoladora, atacando o lugar onde o garoto estava escondido, não consegui derrotá-lo com isso, mas meu objetivo era criar água.

Com isso eu ativei a técnica de Ocultação da Névoa e cobri todo o campo. Isso não só enfraqueceu as sombras, como também me permitiu me esconder.

Utilizado isso eu executei uma emboscada, no meu oponente. Mas o garoto voltou a me surpreende, se esquivando do meu golpe e ativando sua técnica das sombras.

Ele caiu na minha armadilha. No momento em que meu clone de água tinha sido pego eu, apareci atrás dele e o ataquei, mas ele também tinha armado uma emboscada e ativou a armadilha assim que apareci.

Mas aquele era outro clone de água e cumpriu seu objetivo, ativando vários papéis bombas antes de ser destruído. A explosão foi o suficiente para  
arremessá-lo com força em uma árvore e meu primeiro clone, livre da técnica da sombra, o finalizou.

Desfazendo minha técnica da névoa, eu esperei o juiz conferir meu oponente, depois que fui decretada vencedora. Depois disso me reuni com meu time, a próxima luta seria interessante e precisávamos descobriu a melhor maneira de Weiss conseguir derrotar seu oponente.


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto 7

pov-Tanya

A atmosfera estavam ficando estranhas, o garoto da areia estava liberado um chakra estranho e os membros da ambu pareciam tensos. De repente um genjutsu em grande escala foi ativado fazendo as pessoas na platéia dormirem. Nos rapidamente ativamos a dispersão.

Entramos em formação logo antes de um grupo de ninjas do som nos atacar. Eles eram liderados por Dosu, o ninja do som que tinha derrotado e pareciam determinados a nós matar.

Nos nós defendemos e eu lancei uma bomba de fumaça, que nos permitiu recuar e os atrair para um terreno mais favorável. Quando conseguimos chegar a floresta começamos rapidamente nosso contra ataque.

Eu realmente não queria ter que usar isso, mas estávamos em menor número e nossos oponentes era ninjas capazes, reunindo meu chakra eu ativei meus selo.

pov-terceiro

Um grupo de 20 ninjas do som perseguia um time da equipe da névoa pela floresta. Dosu parecia querer matar aquela garota que o humilhou a todo custo.

De repente eles pararam de fugir, parecia que finalmente estavam dispostos a lutar e aceitar a morte. Mas de repente a garota loli começou a liberar uma grande quantidade de chakra dourado, enquanto começou a falar e avançar em seus oponentes.

"O Deus, salve esses servos! O senhor, conceda a força para derrotar os inimigos diante de mim!" Ela dizia enquanto seu chakra formava uma película protetora em sua pele e sua velocidade aumentava.

Se transformado em um borrão, a garota avançou nos ninjas do som, cortando-os ao meio com sua espada, os ataques de seus oponentes apenas batiam inútil em sua aura dourada, sem sequer arranhá-la. Rapidamente os ninjas do som perceberam que permanecer ali apenas levariam a sua morte, eles se reagruparam e se prepararam para escapar quando ouviram.

"Pobres ovelhas desgarradas, acreditem na graça do senhor! O, Deus! perdoá-los, porque não sabem o que fazem." De cima da floresta, no meio do céu, a pequena garota os olhava enquanto reunia em sua volta uma enorme quantidade de chakra.

"Não lamentam seu destino! Deus não os abandonou! " Eles a ouviram dizer com uma das vozes mais doces que tinham ouvido, enquanto o chakra dourado tomava a forma de uma pequena bola em sua mão.

"Porque no final de nossa viagem! Chegaremos a terra prometida!" Ela disse antes da bola dourada disparar e atingi-los, distraindo tudo em uma explosão de luz, deixando apenas uma enorme cratera que anos depois se tornaria um lago.

pov-Tanya

Depois de destruir meus oponentes, eu peguei meu rádio e pedi um relatório. No meio do primeiro ataque, eu disfarcei dois dos meus clones como meus subordinados, enquanto os reais ficavam na vila, para recolher informações.

"Aqui é fada um, pedindo relatório da situação." Eu disse.

"Aqui é fada dois, os ninjas da areia e do som, estão atacando a vila da grama. A muita destruição e caos, mas os dois lados estão em níveis iguais destreza." Viktoria relatou.

"Aqui é fada três, coletei informações sobre o Hokage e o oponente com que ele lutava, antes de perder o visual." Informou Weiss.

"Muito bem, vamos recuar e nos reagrupar no ponto de encontro. Evitem lutar com qualquer um dos lados e mantenham contato pelo rádio." Respondi depois de pensar por um momento. Os dois eram recursos muito valiosos para arriscar perde-los, em troca de mais informações.

Depois de nós reagrupar, conferimos nossos equipamentos e partimos do país do fogo. Quando voltamos para nosso país, seguimos direito para o escritório da Mizukage, para fazer nosso relatório dos acontecimentos na vila da Folha.

As informações que conseguimos consistia no ataque da aldeia da folha pelos ninjas do som e da areia, além da batalha entre o Hokage e um dos lendários Sannin Orochimaru. Enquanto eu lidava com nossos oponentes, Viktoria e Weiss coletavam informações sobre as habilidades e técnicas das três vilas.

Segundo as informações dos nossos agentes no país do fogo, ficamos sabendo o Hokage, tinha sido morto nó combate e a vila da areia se rendeu sobre a justificativa de ter sido manipulada por Orochimaru.

A rendição da vila da areia não foi uma grande surpresa, eles tinham atacado sem nenhum justificativa ou o apoio do país do Vento. Eles não conseguiriam se manter sem o apoio do seu país e a vila da Folha também era muito poderosa uma guerra total causaria enormes perdas.

Segundo nossas informações a vila da areia estava insatisfeita com os cortes que o seu país estava fazendo no seu orçamento. Mesmo com sua rendição, seu país seria obrigado a aumentar seu apoio militar no caso da aldeia da Folha tentar se vingar.

Quanto a vila do som, não possui uma base em um país e por isso poderiam utilizar táticas de bater e corre, se tornando um inimigo problemáticos, mas tinham muito menos poder militar do que a vila da Folha e por isso foi obrigados a recuar.

Eu não estava gostando disso, mesmo que não afetasse diretamente nosso país, dava para sentir que algo grande estava se aproximando e conserteza a existência X estava por trás disso.


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto 8

pov-Tanya

Depois de voltarmos de voltarmos à vila da Névoa, fui indicada para fazer parte do Corpo de Caçador-Ninja graças às habilidades que tinha demonstrado até agora. Isso era uma grande oportunidade, eu não só teria acesso ao treinamento dos melhores ninjas da aldeia, como também teria acesso a várias informações e uma posição de poder. Se jogasse direito, poderia conseguir um cargo na retaguarda no departamento de inteligência.

pov-terceiro

Uma pequena garota loira se dirigia a biblioteca do centro de treinamento dos Oinin. Quando ela se aproximou do portão, cumprimentou o guarda.

"Bom dia, chefe de guarda Laagem." Ela disse alegremente.

"Bom dia, Degure-sama. Desculpe mas poderia deixar suas armas comigo?" Ele pediu educadamente, quando ela parecia ter esquecido que as estavam carregando. Era proibido entrar armado na biblioteca, como uma medida de segurança para proteger as informações secretas da vila.

"Ah, me desculpe. As vezes parece que fazem parte do meu corpo." Disse Tanya, enquanto entregava as armas.

"Não se preocupe. Isso na verdade é algo para se orgulhar." Disse o guarda sorrindo.

"Muito obrigada, é muito tranqüilizador ouvir isso de alguém como você." Ela disse com um sorriso.

"Desculpe, mas posso saber o que te trousse aqui, afinal hoje é um dia de descanso?" Ele perguntou educadamente, o treinamento para Oinin era extremamente severo e exaustivo, com dias de descanso sendo raros e usados por quase todos para descanso.

"Estou indo para a área de referência da biblioteca para algum estudo, o material que tenho no dormitório não é o suficiente." Ela disse antes de ir para dentro.

"Senhor, essa sim é uma pirralha arrogante." Disse o guarda que tinha ouvido a conversar.

"Você é estúpido? Essa não é uma garotinha inocente! Essa é uma pessoa que já se cobriu de sangue e lama em campos de batalha." O guarda chefe disse com uma ligeira irritação.

"O que? Ela não é apenas um membro de um clã proeminente?" O chefe dos guardas só pode olhar com olhos de lamentação para a ignorância do seu subordinado. Aquela garota demonstrava grande esforço e dedicação para o bem da aldeia, ela provavelmente seria o futuro da aldeia.

pov-Tanya

No meio de meu treinamento para se tornar uma Oinin, eu fui convocada para o escritório da Mizukage. Quando cheguei lá encontrei os membros da minha equipe lá me esperando.

Segundo a Mizukage, nossos espiões ouviram boatos de que um antigo membro das sete espadas estava se escondo, com um bando de bandidos de baixo nível, no país dos Rios. Nossa missão era ir sem sermos detectados e descobrir a veracidade da informação e se a oportunidade surgisse, eliminar o alvo.

Essa era um grande oportunidade, se tivéssemos sorte poderíamos recuperar outra das sete espadas da vila. Isso nos daria várias conquistas militares dentro da aldeia. Depois de sairmos do escritório começamos a pensar na melhor estratégia para cumprir a missão.

Se os boatos forem verdadeiros, estaríamos perseguindo Raiga, um  
ex-membro da Ambu e o usuário da espada Kiba. Segundo as informações disponíveis ele era habilidoso com técnicas do tipo raio e tinha incríveis habilidades de percepção.

Considerando essas informações, o melhor curso de ação seria evitar contato direto e colher informações através dos moradores locais, antes de determinar o próximo curso de ação. Depois de chegarmos ao continente por barco, nos utilizamos a técnica de transformação para nos disfarçar de viajantes e fomos em direção da cidade.

No caminho encontramos o que parecia ser um pequeno restaurante de curry. Dei uma olhada em volta, longe da cidade o suficiente para que nossa presença não chame a atenção, mas perto o suficiente para conseguirmos informações antes de entrarmos em território inimigo.

Quando entramos o lugar estava vazio, em tão pedimos alguns pratos e fizemos algumas perguntas a dona da loja, ela não parecia saber muito sobre o que acontecia na cidade.

Der repente um grupo de ninjas da Folha entraram na loja, Viktoria e Weiss ficaram tensos, mas eu fiz sinal para não se moverem. Não sabíamos suas intenções e eles não pareciam conhecer nossas identidades, seria melhor ficarmos quietos e tentarmos descobrir o que estavam fazendo aqui.

Nos saímos da loja e deixamos o dinheiro na mesa. Depois nos escondemos na floresta onde poderíamos vigiar os movimentos da loja. Pelo que pude observar, eles estavam aqui para enfrentar os bandidos.

Isso era muito bom para nós, poderíamos esperar e usar eles como isca e distração. Além disso nos tínhamos visto suas habilidades antes, se tivéssemos sorte e Raiga realmente estivesse na cidade, um confronto entre eles era muito provável.

"Vamos observar de longe, se tivermos sorte vai ser como no país das Ondas. Teremos apenas que destruir o corpo e recolher as espadas. Mas não abaixem a guarda." Eu disse a meus subordinados.

Durante a noite Viktoria me acordou no nosso esconderijo. "Capitam, um dos civis parece ter saído escondido da loja e está indo para a cidade." Ela me relatou.

"Um traidor talvez? Algum movimento dos ninjas?" Eu perguntei.

"Não, senhora. Devemos detê-lo?" Viktoria.

"Não. Se realmente for um espião vai relatar apenas os ninjas da folha e deixá-los vulneráveis a um ataque surpresa nosso. Vá dormir, eu vou assumir a vigília." Eu disse enquanto me levantava.

Quando amanheceu, Weiss nos acordou, os ninjas da Folha estavam partindo. Rapidamente nos levantamos e os seguimos a uma boa distância para evitar sermos detectados. Quando chegamos a cidade vimos várias pessoas trabalhando em péssimas condições, os ninjas da Folha atacaram alguns homens encapuzados que pareciam estar no comando.

Depois eles partiram para o local onde o resto, do que presumir serem os bandidos estavam reunidos. Nos por outro lado seguimos para um terreno mais alto, que nos daria uma boa linha de visão e nos permitiria ficar escondidos.

Os Folhas facilmente acabaram com os bandidos, mas ainda não havia sinal do Raiga. Mas der repente uma névoa começou a surgir, imediatamente reconheci como sendo a técnica Ocultação na Névoa, parece que os boatos eram verdadeiros.

Nos estávamos longe o suficiente para que a névoa não nos alcançasse, mas perdemos nossa linha de visão. Mesmo assim não abandonamos nossas posições. Mesmo que esses garotos não pudessem derrotar Raiga, eu ainda acreditava que poderiam feri-lo o suficiente para que pudéssemos terminar com ele facilmente.

Mesmo sem poder ver dentro da névoa, todos os relâmpagos no céu deixavam claro a presença da espada Kiba. Quando a névoa começou a dissipar nos nós preparamos para a possibilidade de ter que atacar.

Mas quando a névoa se dissipou, vimos o garoto, Naruto, acertar um poderoso golpe em um homem com as características do nosso alvo e jogá-lo para longe. Eu mandei Weiss, para não perder nosso alvo de vista, mas se manter escondido e entrar em contato pelo rádio em uma emergência.

Enquanto isso Viktoria e eu ficamos observando os ninjas da Folha se juntarem em volta de uma enorme mochila. Se ela fosse de Raiga, como suspeitava, poderia conter coisas da vila da Névoa que teríamos que recuperar.

Devo dizer que foi uma surpresa, quando uma criança saiu de dentro da mochila. Ela não parecia representar uma ameaça, uma vez que foi facilmente presa e selada em uma cabana pelos Folhas. Enquanto isso acontecia Weiss entrou em contato.

"Fada três chamando fada um, está na escuta?" Eu ouvi pelo rádio.

"Fada um na escuta, informe fada três." Eu respondi.

"Alvo localizado, ele está sobre uma pilha de rochas e parece inconsciente ou morto. Pedindo permissão para me aproximar." Ouvi pelo rádio.

"Permissão negada, nos informe sua localização, enfrentaremos o alvo juntos." Eu disse imediatamente, nosso oponente afinal de contas era um dos sete espadachins, não poderia arriscar ter uma baixa por simples descuido.

Quando chegamos ao nosso objetivo, o alvo estava apenas com os braços e as espadas fora das rochas. Eu rapidamente utilizei a técnica do Chicote de Água, que tinha modificado para se tornar extremamente afiado e o ataquei, mas antes que meu ataque o atingisse, um raio caiu do céu e explodiu as rochas, liberando nosso alvo.

Rapidamente recuamos enquanto arremessávamos kunais e shurikens, contra ele. Ra conseguiu se defender da maior parte, mas foi atingido por algumas.

Quando nos o desenterramos, minhas preocupações se mostraram bem fundamentadas. Mesmo as portas da morte o homem ainda estava vivo, mas acabei com seu sofrimento com um rápido movimento de espada.

Depois de pegar a cabeça, nos destruímos o resto do corpo e seguimos para a cabana, onde o garoto estranho estava preso. Abrindo um pequeno buraco na parede, eu joguei uma bomba de fumaça venenosa para dentro. Depois de alguns minutos nos abrimos a porta e entramos.

O garoto estava inconsciente pelo veneno, depois de conferir seus sinais vitais, nos o pegamos e colocamos alguns selos, para garantir que ele não pudesse usar nenhum chakra.

"Comandante vamos levá-lo conosco?" Perguntou Viktoria.

"Sim, ele pode ter informações sobre outros ninjas da névoa desonestos e conhecer segredos da nossa vila. Não podemos deixar que os ninjas da Folha tenham acesso a essas informações." Eu disse enquanto embalava o menino.

"E quanto a esses garotos, não vão nos causar problemas?" Weiss perguntou.

"Vamos esconder nossos rastros, esses garotos provavelmente estão em uma missão de eliminação de bandidos. É pouco provável que nos cause problemas. Vamos." Eu disse enquanto íamos embora sem ser percebidos.


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto 9

pov-Tanya

Quando chegamos ao nosso objetivo, o alvo estava apenas com os braços e as espadas fora das rochas. Eu rapidamente utilizei a técnica do Chicote de Água, que tinha modificado para se tornar extremamente afiado e o ataquei, mas antes que meu ataque o atingisse, um raio caiu do céu e explodiu as rochas, liberando nosso alvo.

Rapidamente recuamos enquanto arremessávamos kunais e shurikens, contra ele. Raiga conseguiu se defender da maior parte, mas foi atingido por algumas, ele parecia ferido da sua última luta.

Mesmo assim, ele disparou raios contra nós. Viktoria o atacou com a técnica Campo de Calda Aprisionadora, enquanto eu o distraía com a técnica Água Ruidosa e o Chicote de Água, quando ele ficou preso utilizei essas duas técnicas para finalizá-lo.

Mas ele demonstrou que não era um membro das sete espadas por nada e utilizou a técnica do Projétil do Dragão Aquático para se defender dos meus ataques e contra atacar.

Viktoria rapidamente utilizou sua técnica da Barreira de Água para nos defender e quando Raiga reuniu uma grande quantidade de eletricidade para nos atacar. Der repente o chão onde ele estava preso explodiu em uma enorme explosão, arremessado-o fortemente contra as rochas.

Enquanto Weiss saia do chão, onde tinha ficado escondido desde o começo da luta e colocado explosivos embaixo de Raiga, eu arremessei minha espada, contra o homem preso na parede perfurando seu peito.

Minhas preocupações se mostraram bem fundamentadas. Mesmo com todos os ferimentos que já tinha, mais o veneno colocado nas nossas armas de arremesso, que o atingiram e os ferimentos causados pela explosão e minha espada no peito ele ainda estava vivo.

No final eu acabei com seu sofrimento com um rápido movimento da minha espada reserva, cortando sua cabeça antes que ele pudesse fazer mais qualquer coisa.

Depois de pegar a cabeça e a espada, nos destruímos o resto do corpo e seguimos para a cabana, onde o garoto estranho estava preso. Abrindo um pequeno buraco na parede, eu joguei uma bomba de fumaça venenosa para dentro. Depois de alguns minutos nos abrimos a porta e entramos.

O garoto estava inconsciente pelo veneno, depois de conferir seus sinais vitais, nos o pegamos e colocamos alguns selos, para garantir que ele não pudesse usar nenhum chakra.

"Comandante vamos levá-lo conosco?" Perguntou Viktoria.

"Sim, ele pode ter informações sobre outros ninjas da névoa desonestos e conhecer segredos da nossa vila. Não podemos deixar que os ninjas da Folha tenham acesso a essas informações." Eu disse enquanto embalava o menino.

"Capitã, os ninjas da Folha estão voltando." Weiss, que tinha ficado de vigia, nos avisou.

"Certo, vamos embora agora. Não deixem rastros para eles seguirem." Eu disse enquanto rapidamente corria para a floresta, quando saímos da cidade rapidamente seguimos pela rota de fuga planejada e desaparecemos.

pov-Negi

Quando retornarmos a cabana onde tínhamos deixado Ranmaru, ela estava vazia. Eu imediatamente ativei o meu Byakugan e olhei ao redor, mas não consegui detectar nenhum inimigo.

Meu segundo pensamento foi Raiga, imediatamente fomos para o lugar onde ele deveria estar. Mas quando chegamos lá tudo o que encontramos foram resquícios de uma batalha e a marca em forma de queimadura de um corpo sem cabeça no chão.

"Ei Neji, o que ta acontecendo aqui, onde é que ta o Raiga e o Ranmaru?" Perguntou Naruto que parecia não entender nada sobre a situação.

"Por essas marcas de queimaduras, em forma de corpo sem cabeça eu diria que foi um grupo deCaçadores-Ninjas da Névoa que pegaram o corpo." Eu disse depois de analisar as evidências.

"Mas porque eles levariam o Ranmaru, caçadores não deveriam apenas eliminar ninjas desonestos?" Perguntou Tenten.

"Eles devem ter pensado que ele tivesse informações sobre a vila da Névoa ou tinham interesse nas suas habilidades." Eu disse depois de pensar um pouco.

"Nos termos que ir atrás desses caras, não podemos deixar eles receberem o crédito por essa missão e ficarem com Ranmaru." Disse Naruto.

"Esqueça Naruto, esses caras devem ser muito habilidosos e não temos pista de para onde eles foram, nos já cumprimos nossa missão e derrotamos os bandidos. Nos vamos voltar para a aldeia e dar nosso relatório, não tem mais nada que possamos fazer." Eu disse balançando a cabeça, mesmo que Naruto não entendesse eu sabia que não tinha mais nada que pudéssemos fazer.

pov-Tanya

Depois de termos viajado por quase um dia nós paramos para descansar, nos também tínhamos que dar primeiros socorros ao nosso prisioneiro, o veneno que deveria apenas desacordá-lo parecia ter tido um efeito maior do que o desejado no garoto.

Viktoria era a que tinha as melhores habilidades médicas do nosso grupo, por isso passei a tarefa a ela, enquanto montávamos um pequeno acampamento e montávamos um pequeno esquema de segurança na área.

"Capitã, eu acabei de tratar o veneno, ele deve acordar em pouco tempo. Enquanto fazia o tratamento percebi que o garoto tem um corpo muito fraco devido a uma enfermidade, foi por isso que o veneno ágil de maneira mais potente." Ela me relatou.

"Muito bem, Weiss deve estar acabando de preparar a comida. Vá comer, eu vou ficar aqui e interrogar um pouco nosso convidado." Eu disse a ela.

Depois de um tempo, o resto dos efeitos do veneno terminou. Ele parecia um pouco confuso quando nos viu, mas seu olhar não tinha medo quando pareceu entender a situação.

Com um olhar mais atento eu pude dizer o que estava errado. Em um lugar onde matança e outros crimes terríveis, podiam ocorrer a qualquer momento e crianças eram treinadas como assassinos desde pequenos, encontrar pessoas traumatizadas era comum.

Utilizado o conhecimento do meu mundo anterior, uma vez que saúde mental não era um grande foco nesse mundo, eu comecei a fazer perguntas ao garoto. Ele era inteligente e apesar da aparência era surpreendentemente mais velho do que nos, embora possuísse a maturidade de uma criança.

Ele me contou sua história e não se importou de falar sobre suas habilidades, embora tenha ficado bastante deprimido quando soube da morte de Raiga. Ele parecia uma pessoa prestes a entrar em depressão. Normalmente eu não me importo com o estado mental de um prisioneiro, mas dessa vez era diferente.

Suas habilidades de percepção poderiam ser extremamente úteis para mim e embora seu corpo fosse fraco, eu esperava que nossos melhores médicos poderiam tratá-lo para que adquirisse um corpo mais forte. Por isso eu usei todas as minhas habilidades de negociação e psicologia para convencê-lo de que ele deveria viver ao máximo para honrar seu companheiro.

Claro que para poder fazer isso ele deveria ser curado e nos tínhamos os métodos para isso. Em troca ele se juntaria a aldeia da névoa, a partir do momento em que ficasse forte o suficiente, como forma de pagamento de suas despesas médicas.

Ele pareceu hesitante no começo, mas no final concordou. Nos continuamos nossa viagem de volta, permitindo que Ranmaru pudesse utilizar suas habilidades, isso me permitiria observar suas técnicas e se ele era digno de confiança. Se eu suspeitasse de algo, eu o mataria e entregaria seu corpo para pesquisa.

Quando chegamos a vila, fomos ao escritório da Mizukage e fizemos o relatório, ela parecia muito interessada nas habilidades dele. Quanto a seu tratamento médico, seria possível que ele atingisse a força de um ninja de baixo nível, claro era um tratamento caro e só estaria disponível por causa das suas habilidades incomuns que poderiam ser extremamente valiosas para a vila.


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto 10

Atualmente nos estávamos no país do mar, comprimido uma missão de capturar e recuperação. Recentemente embarcações com cargas monetárias tinham sido atacadas por um tipo de criatura e sua carga roubada, incluindo o último pagamento da assistência militar do nosso país.

Nossa missão era nos infiltrar disfarçados e descobrir se o monstro era algum tipo de invocação ou um animal domesticado de alguns ninjas. Se sim capturá-los e lavar para interrogatório, afinal se for apenas pelo dinheiro não será um problema, más se for por outro motivo, nos teríamos que descobrir qual.

O segundo objetivo era recuperar os bens roubados e levá-los de volta para a vila. Atualmente estávamos com poucos fundos e o saque dos ladrões, seria muito bem vindo. A destruição do monstro era de baixa prioridade, mas ainda fazia parte da missão, uma vez que daria algo para nos ajudar nas negociações tanto com os governantes do país da Água, quanto com os do país do Mar.

Quando estávamos disfarçados na ilha, ouvimos uma informação irritante, aparentemente o governo tinha contratado ninjas da Folha para proteger a frota. Eles provavelmente seriam nossos concorrentes para capturar os ladrões.

"Capitã, nos vamos mudar nossos planos?" Perguntou Weiss.

"Não, vamos manter o plano. Amanhã quando a frota partir, seguiremos escondidos em um dos navios e se o monstro aparecer, vamos deixá-los cuidar dele, enquanto localizamos e capturamos os perpetradores. A missão principalmente deles é proteger a frota, eles não vão poder nos seguir e teremos vantagem nó mar." Eu disse, mostrando as mudanças na nossa estratégia.

No dia seguinte, enquanto estávamos escondidos no navio, ouvimos o capitão anunciando que os ninjas da Folha tinham tirado o demônio das águas na noite anterior.

"Capitã, a missão fracassou?" Viktoria me perguntou hesitante, para que ela conseguiu ver minha irritação.

"Tudo bem, vamos ficar no navio e voltar para casa, não tem mais nada o que podemos fazer. Se tivermos sorte talvez encontremos alguns piratas no caminho". Eu disse tentando animar a equipe, depois de me acalmar um pouco.

Mas durante a viagem a sorte pareceu estar do nosso lado, os navios começaram a para e alguma coisa e os estava atacando. Seguindo pela lateral do barco usei uma técnica de detecção na água.

"Parece que alguém está prendendo os navios com cordas, posso detectar algo parecido com uma pessoa na água. Se preparem, vamos atacar assim que os outros se mostrarem." Eu disse, queria capturar todos os ladrões antes que pudessem perceber nossa presença.

Depois de o navio principal acertar o nosso, um dos soldados se revelou um homem utilizado jaleco e o demônio do mar subiu a bordo, tinha a aparência de uma mulher misturada com peixe, mas não parecia ser uma grande ameaça, também detectamos um homem escondido em uma rocha.

Der repente uma grande bola de fogo caiu do céu, os marinheiros correram e pularam nó mar. Mas para nós, que estávamos acostumados a habilidades ninjas ficou claro que era uma ilusão e aproveitando a distração dos nossos oponentes eu dei a ordem para atacar.

Weiss rapidamente atacou o homem de óculos, nas rochas, utilizado kunais e shurikens presas a fios para amarrá-lo nas pedras e terminando lançando senbons com venenos paralisantes nele.

Eu utilizei uma técnica semelhante no homem que parecia o líder, o monstro tentou fugir, mas Viktoria o prendeu com a técnica do Chicote de Água e a jogou contra o mastro do outro navio a finalizando com a mesma técnica que a nossa.

Der repente eu ouvi aplausos atrás de nós. Na parte de trás do navio uma ninja da folha estava batendo palmas para nos. Rapidamente eu e minha equipe nos reunirmos e entramos em posição de combate.

Tínhamos agora dois ninjas da Folha no mesmo barco que nos e pude ver mais dois em um pequeno barco, resgatando os marinheiros e três oponentes inconscientes, sendo que o líder estava amarrado na minha frente, com fios que eu segurava a ponta.

"Vocês são realmente muito bons, foi um belo ataque surpresa de você três." A mulher de cabelo preto disse.

"Muito obrigada, agora você poderia pedir para o seu subordinado se afastar da nossa prisioneira." Eu disse indicando o garoto que tentava chegar perto da garota peixe.

"Naruto, deixa ela aí por enquanto. Agora, meu nome é Anko e nós somos membros da vila da Folha com a missão de acabar com o problemas do demônio do mar, mas também tenho algumas perguntas para esse cara aí." Ela disse indicando o homem de jaleco.

Nós estamos em menor número e as habilidades da mulher eram desconhecidas, permitir que ela tivesse acesso a algumas informações sobre esses bandidos parecia um preço pequeno para evitar conflito.

"Nós podemos permitir que você faça parte do interrogatório, mas os prisioneiros viram conosco." Eu decidi negociar, mas antes que ela pudesse responder, o homem de jaleco se moveu, arrebentando os fios e se transformado em uma criatura semelhante a mulher peixe.

Assim que ele se libertou, jogou um frasco no chão e saltou do navio para a superfície do mar. Nos rapidamente recuamos para não respirar o gás e pousamos no mar também, prontos para lutar e Anko fez o mesmo.

Esse homem seria irritante de derrotar, ele deveria ter uma grande residência a veneno ou ser imune para estar conseguindo se mover desse jeito. Dei uma rápida olhada em volta, mas parecia que não tinha que me preocupar, os outros dois ladrões ainda estavam inconsciente.

Antes que pudéssemos atacá-lo, aquela criatura invocou um monstro que era uma gosma gigante feita de água. Nós tivemos que nos afastar antes de sermos engolidos por àquela coisa, eu estava quase ativando meus selos, para terminar essa luta, quando o garoto Naruto apareceu e utilizou uma poderosa técnica para explodir a gosma.

Enquanto a criatura estava distraída com a destruição do seu monstro, eu e minha equipe o atacamos, com Weiss e Viktoria o prendendo com fios reforçados de chakra e eu o finalizando com várias senbons em seus pontos de pressão que o deixariam completamente paralisado.

Quando finalmente parecia que tudo tinha acabado a gosma monstruosa voltou a surgir no mar.

"Droga eu não tinha destruído essa coisa, como é que ela ta de volta." Gritou Naruto.

"Essa coisa é feita de água, deve ter um núcleo principal, mas vai ser difícil de achar e destruir." Disse Anko irritada.

"Eu tenho um plano, mas vamos precisar que ganhem algum tempo para nos." Eu disse.

"Sem problema, eu posso fazer isso." Naruto rapidamente se adiantou e invocou um grande sapo, mas o animal não parecia bem, mesmo assim ganhou o tempo que precisávamos.

Viktoria e Weiss ativaram a técnica da Nuvem Negra, fazendo chover um líquido inflamável, enquanto eu utilizava a técnica do Projetio do Dragão de Água e com uma única labareda, surgiu um enorme dragão flamejante que devorou e explodiu a gosma, não deixando nada para traz.

Com isso essa batalha estava finalmente terminada. Quando voltamos a terra firme, começamos a negociar a divisão dos prisioneiros, depois de alguma negociação com Anko ficou decidido que eles ficariam com o homem de jaleco e nós com os dois outros e o dinheiro que conseguimos recuperar.

Quando entregamos o relatório para a Mizukage, eu pedi que a garota peixe, Isaribi, pudesse ser integrada sobre meu comando. A garota tinha sido usada como cobaia para experiências e enganada para ajudar os piratas, mas eu acreditava que ela pudesse ser treinada para ser leal a mim e suas habilidades com certeza poderiam ser úteis.

Claro que ela teve que passar por interrogatórios e outras coisas para comprovar sua honestidade, além disso ela ficaria sobre observação para ter certeza de que não nos traria. Se ela demonstrasse qualquer sinal de traição, eu tinha ordens de eliminá-la.


End file.
